Dreams
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Katniss dreams of a scenario she could have had with Gale. Flash Fiction. Set during Catching Fire.


A/N: Recently I've been reading The Hunger Games. So far, I've only read The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. I'll start Mockingjay as soon as I get a hold of the book. I never once intended to write Hunger Games fic; this just kind of happened. I wouldn't be surprised if more came out, but I also wouldn't plan on it.

To all of my Twi readers giving this a chance, and to all Hunger Games fans who've never heard of me, thank you so much, and I hope this is worthy.

Special thanks to WolfGirl1335 and KirbyKreamPuff for pre-reading and giving me the confidence to post this.

I don't own anything; The Hunger Games and all characters involved are the property of Suzanne Collins. (It's weird to write that; I've written Stephenie Meyer for so long . . . yeah . . . off topic).

Enjoy!

* * *

Dreams

"Gale," I say softly. I know it's not loud enough to wake him. I don't want it to be. I'd rather spend a few minutes in peace watching him sleep. He is lying on his back, and I'm beside him, nestling comfortably against his side. I smile to myself and reach out to trace one of his thick, black eyebrows.

As I watch him, I remember our times in the field outside District Twelve. Each morning, I'd slip through a portion of the predictably unguarded fence, get my bow and sheath of arrows, and meet him at our regular place. We'd hunt, talk about everything and nothing. None of that had changed. We were still the friends we'd always been. It was a month ago that something changed our routine.

I was usually spry and nimble through the forest, but that day I tripped and twisted my ankle. Gale lifted me to a rock to inspect it, and as I instructed him on how to bind my wound, he looked up at me. Instead of saying anything about my instructions or telling me to shut up, he leaned closer and kissed me.

That kiss changed everything. I didn't call attention to it at first, but over the next few days my feelings toward Gale began to shift. I saw, as though for the first time, how tall and strong he was. How good a hunter and provider he was. In my spare time, I'd find my thoughts returning to his broad shoulders and sturdy legs. Once, I even sighed. It wasn't a sound I could recall ever making before. It wasn't long before Gale and I ended every day in the field with a kiss. Then, two weeks ago, he said something that scared and excited me.

"I love you, Katniss," he said.

I'd been so shocked I couldn't recall the right words to say back to him. Did I love him? I wasn't sure. I knew that I liked to be with him, I thought he was handsome, and I always looked forward to our kisses. Did that mean I loved him?

I couldn't answer those questions until yesterday. I wasn't sure if I was surprised by the fact that I did love Gale. Once I admitted it to myself, it was as if I'd known all along. It was so natural. When I saw him, I told him. The smile that lit up his face was one of the most beautiful things I could remember ever seeing.

I sigh and lean in to kiss his full lips. They feel soft and perfect against mine. He still doesn't wake. I smile again and carefully push a lock of black hair away from his forehead. Although I know exactly why I'm here with him, lying in the house by the lake covered only by a thin blanked he'd brought, I don't regret anything. Everything that had happened last night was perfect.

"Gale," I whisper again.

His lips twitch, and his brow furrows.

"Katniss," he says as his eyes open. "Good morning." His lips spread in his famous smile.

I can't help but smile back. "Good morning."

His arms pull me in tightly as he kisses me again. "I love you."

I grin widely, so happy to hear those words again. "I love you, too. We need to go home soon."

He nods. "I'm not getting up, though. I need a few more minutes with you."

I happily lie down on his chest and close my eyes.

When I open them, I'm in a different man's arms. Peeta holds me securely as he sleeps. Reality crashes down around me as the dream fades and I remember where I am and where I'm going. My room in the Training Centre is nothing like my dream. I remember my plans to tell Gale everything as we said our goodbyes. Since those goodbyes never happened, I'd never get that chance. I sigh and lie back down on Peeta's shoulder. I don't allow myself to cry. I've already given up ever seeing anyone again.

I harden my heart and my resolve once again. My only goal is to keep Peeta alive.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!

I'm on Twitter and Tumblr, SheeWolf85


End file.
